


The Tengu's Obsession

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Hip obsession, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Wolf is a secret ho, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf takes shelter from the rain and shares an evening with the Tengu of Ashina. Consequently, he learns he has narrow hips.





	The Tengu's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinkyIcarus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DinkyIcarus).



> For DinkyIcarus on twitter! Their art is amazing, you should check it out.

“Sekiro! Come, join me!” Tengu’s loud voice rang out from the shrine as Wolf approached, the shinobi taking the steps two at a time to get inside. The rain had begun and he needed some respite from the weather lest he catch a cold. It wouldn’t do to get ill and be unable to protect Lord Kuro to the best of his abilities. Wolf hadn’t expected to find anyone in the shrine that lay just down a path from Ashina Castle. He’d come through once before in order to make his way into the sunken valley and now he returned in order to just take a moment to himself. If Wolf were being honest, he needed a rest because he was still human, even if he did have the added benefit of resurrection. So he was certainly surprised when he came across the Tengu of Ashina kicking a body of one of the “rats” off the side and into the valley. Wolf shook excess water out of his hair and clothes but he was still cold and still very wet. He grunted in response to Tengu’s greeting and grabbed pieces of wood that had been knocked out of the walls and floor of the shrine. It was old, unused for many years but a decent place to stay for the night. Wolf arranged the wood into a decent size pile before using his flame vent to light the fire.  


“What are you doing here?” Wolf mumbled, slipping out of his haori and laying it beside the fire to dry. He would have completely undressed but he hardly felt it was necessary when there was someone else around. Wolf wasn’t entirely sure, but he had a suspicion that the Tengu of Ashina was related in some way to Isshin Ashina. During his infiltration of the castle, he had come across a letter to Emma from Isshin detailing “rats” in their midst and stating the Tengu would take care of it. Part of him wondered if Tengu was Isshin, but Wolf also knew Isshin was ill, too ill to be out killing incredibly skillful ministry men. It was neither his business nor his concern and yet he couldn’t help but be curious about it.  


“Hunting. Not a day goes by in Ashina without a rat or two sneaking in. Though I had not anticipated the rain. Mind if I join you?” Wolf nodded as Tengu sheathed his blade and bent down to sit across from Wolf. “How goes your journey? When last we met you were on the hunt for someone, were you not?”  


“My master. I have located him inside Ashina Castle. Tomorrow I make my way to the top to cut down Genichiro Ashina and protect my master.” Wolf glanced at the Tengu, who stroked his beard underneath his mask.  


“Killing the heir to Ashina Castle? Bold. Why is it you must kill him?” Wolf wondered if he should even be sharing these things with Tengu after all the other was a protector of Ashina and could determine Wolf a threat. It would not sit well with Wolf to cut down someone he found somewhat familiar.  


“He demanded Lord Kuro give him the ability of resurrection from the dragon’s heritage. I do not consider this ability anything other than a curse, as does my Lord. Genichiro has not attempted to accept any other conclusion but the one he has set for himself. I will do what must be done,” Wolf responded. He didn’t feel good about it but neither did he regret what he had done, he did everything for his Lord’s safety and wellbeing.  


“Yes, it would appear that such demands are childish and outlandish. It’s unfortunate Ashina had to lose its heir but it is better in the long run if that was the only option he was willing to accept.” Maybe the Tengu wasn’t Isshin Ashina. Wolf imagined that Isshin would be enraged to know his grandson had been killed, though he supposed he shouldn’t assume what the other was like. “Sekiro,” Tengu suddenly called to Wolf, who raised a brow. “Stop with acting so embarrassed, take the rest of your top clothes off, you’re shivering.” Wolf scoffed but he couldn’t deny Tengu’s observations. If he were just wet it would be fine, but the addition of the wind that blew through the shrine was enough to leave Wolf shivering now and then.  


“I’m fine,” he tried to argue, though why was he embarrassed? Wolf scarcely allowed himself to think much about anything other than his duties, but if he were to deny he had an attraction to Tengu would be an outright lie. Tengu, from what he could observe was tall, muscular and a force to be reckoned with. The bodies that littered in his wake were enough to show his true strength and Wolf would hesitate to ever challenge the other, not that he ever had a reason to. He didn’t know what Tengu looked like but his voice was deep and warm, it was something almost familiar to Wolf. Did he not want to undress because of his attraction? It was foolish, he knew that and yet he hesitated.  


“Catching a cold would do little to help your Lord,” Tengu pointed out. Wolf winced, knowing the other was right. He stood up and shrugged out of the rest of his top clothes, laying them down by the fire. In his haste, his pants slid down off one side of his hips. Wolf’s hips were narrow, weight lost during his fighting, not enough food to sustain his weight but not so little that he was weakened. His hip bone wasn’t prominent but visible just under his skin. He tugged his pants back over his hip and sat back down. His chest was muscular and strong, indicating years of training and battle. Wolf rubbed his hands together and held them to the fire, glancing over at Tengu. The man was staring at him, unyielding in his gaze that had Wolf hesitate to speak.  


“Why are you staring?” He mumbled, wringing out his hair before holding his hands back up. “Surely you’ve seen shirtless men,” he said in an attempt to embarrass the other the way Tengu had done to him.  


“None quite so delicious.” Wolf’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up. Tengu’s response was shocking, enough so that wolf turned his face away. A chuckle. “You asked.” Wolf cursed himself because he had asked but never would he have expected that answer. Tengu had no reason to be embarrassed, he had a mask, unlike Wolf.  


“Why would you say something like that?” Wolf muttered. He had been stupidly flattered by the other’s words but he couldn’t just be with someone when he had a duty to uphold. Though, the longer Wolf sat and thought about it, the more he realized he was stuck in this shrine until it decided to stop raining. Would it be so bad if he were to indulge just this once? Wolf was human and he wasn’t able to deny his urges all the time, not when such an opportune moment presented himself.  


“You aren’t saying no, or recoiling,” Tengu chuckled. “Is that interest in your eyes, Sekiro?” Tengu stood up and Wolf felt caught under his gaze. Tengu stepped closer, bent down in front of him in the next moment. Wolf bit back a surprised gasp, his eyes widening, meeting Tengu’s own. He had never looked at the other so closely before, Tengu only had one eye he could see and he smelled of rich sake. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be allowing himself to even think about it, but he didn’t stop Tengu from pushing him back and climbing on top of him, nor did he shrug off the hands that pushed at his bottoms. “You could fight me if you didn’t want this,” Tengu reminded him. Wolf closed his eyes. He was weak, forgive him.  


“I know,” he murmured. He was painfully aware of how warm his skin felt, shuddering as Tengu’s hands pushed his bottoms down off his hips, brows furrowing when the other attached to his hips. Tengu ran his hands along them, rubbing his thumbs along Wolf’s sensitive hip bones. “What are you doing?” He grumbled, wiggling underneath the much larger man.  


“I have an obsession with killing rats,” Tengu said, rubbings circles into Wolf. “And I seem to have one with your hips. They’re perfectly narrow, the bone comes out ever so slightly and it makes for perfect holding.” He gripped them and pulled Wolf flush against his own body. Wolf let out a quiet gasp, hands bracing against Tengu’s broad shoulders. He realized how badly he wanted this, how much he had missed being with another human being. Wolf hadn’t allowed himself to be with anyone in years, which was why he felt so painfully desperate. “Let yourself feel, Sekiro. This will be between us, it will never leave this shrine,” Tengu murmured. That’s what he needed to hear. Could he trust Tengu? Wolf didn’t care, Tengu was right in front of him, willing to give him what they both wanted. Wolf’s grip on Tengu lessened and he flushed when he heard the older man chuckle. “Good boy,” Tengu whispered, warm breath washing along Wolf’s skin, hands gripping his hips and urging Wolf to turn around. He wasn’t picky when it came to how they did it, so long as he felt Tengu inside of him by the end of it. Wolf wasn’t looking for a lover, wasn’t looking for someone to tell him he was handsome and kiss him. No, he just wanted to get railed in this shrine and that was exactly what was happening.  


Wolf did as the other requested, letting Tengu go and turning around, chest pressing against the wood, hips raised up. Wolf let out a low moan, stroking himself while Tengu continued touching and rubbing his hips. He didn’t understand the obsession but he didn’t exactly care. One hand let go of his hip and traveled down, swatting Wolf’s hand away and grabbing him. Tengu’s hand moved lazily, working Wolf’s cock until it was aching, the young man shuddering with each stroke. His hips rocked into the hand, Wolf cursing when Tengu released him. “Give it to me,” he growled at the man, pressing his forehead into the wood.  


“Patience. If I give it to you now, you’ll be torn and bleeding. Hardly fitting for what your end goal is.” Wolf cursed the other for being right. He didn’t want pain, not more than was normal after not having sex for years. “Come here,” Tengu mumbled, turning Wolf around and getting him on his knees. Tengu slipped out of his own clothing and Wolf just stared. The other was certainly older, he had hard lines from age, scars and yet he was no less muscular and strong. Wolf felt his cheeks redden upon seeing the other’s cock, which hung half erect between the man’s legs. “If you want it so soon, I’ll need to get ready,” the man chuckled. Wolf hadn’t sucked dick in quite a few years but he knew it wasn’t the hardest thing to do and he would be lying to himself if he wasn’t excited about it. He had decided to shed his worry, if just for this night. This was between them, this shrine and the gods. No one else would know and in the morning, Wolf would continue his duties as if nothing happened. All reservations were gone.  


Wolf was eye level with Tengu’s cock and took it in his hand, squeezing gently. He shivered at the sound of Tengu’s low moan, a spark of excitement shooting through him. He wrapped his lips around the head, taking a few inches in and run his tongue along the length he could reach. He wasn’t overly ambitious, bobbing and sucking what he knew he could take care of and stroking what he couldn’t. He gripped the base gently, flushed at the wet and sloppy sounds of him sucking off someone he didn’t even know the face of. Tengu was grunting, fingers curling into Wolf’s hair, the older man rocking slowly into Wolf’s mouth. Wolf worked the other in his mouth, moaning around the other until Tengu pulled out. “I’m not as young as I once was,” he chuckled. Wolf blinked, licking his lips and sitting back, watching Tengu retreat to his bag and fish out a small bottle of oil. He raised a brow at the older man; had Tengu planned this? Surely not. “Don’t look at me like that,” Tengu scoffed. “I sometimes rub oil on the areas that hurt more than others, remember, I’m not young like you,” he hummed. Wolf shrugged, moving back onto his chest, hips raised up. One of Tengu’s hands spread his cheek, the other prodding gently at his hole. Wolf tensed but forced himself to relax so Tengu could slip the first finger inside of him. It had been too long since he’d been with another man, so it was a feeling he hadn’t dealt with in years. He bit his lip, feeling the finger sliding in and out, never feeling fully good but neither was it uncomfortable after a few moments. A second followed and Wolf adjusted as Tengu worked them both in, splitting them and stretching him. Wolf found the discomfort lessened quicker, replaced with jolts of pleasure.  


Wolf was thankful that Tengu was decent enough to actually prepare him as well as he could given their location. Third and fourth fingers were slipped in and after a good deal of stretching, Tengu withdrew them before guiding his cock to Wolf. The older man went back to Wolf’s hips, gripping them tightly as he pressed himself in. The shinobi groaned as Tengu slid inch by inch inside of him, bottoming out with a groan. “Knew you’d feel incredible,” he moaned, stroking Wolf’s hips, shuddering and giving a shallow thrust. Wolf let out an embarrassing whimper, hips jerking back onto the other. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded, he needed this release. 

“Move. Fuck me,” he demanded, growling at the man. Tengu chuckled and pulled out before slamming back in, both men groaning as pleasure shot through them. Tengu moved steady and hard, gripping and rubbing’s Wolf’s hips, never letting up. Wolf thrust back, meeting Tengu halfway, moaning as he took every inch of the older man, starved for pleasure and attention. 

“Such a good shinobi, aren’t you?” Tengu purred, one hand slipping down to wrap around Wolf’s aching cock. “You want to always be seen as a stoic and serious man, but in a moment like this you’re just a cock hungry slut,” he hummed. Wolf shuddered, feeling embarrassed at how arousing it was to be talked to like that. What was wrong with him?  


Tengu continued stroking him while fucking into him, Wolf moaning and working his hips into both cock and hand. He felt the familiar warmth pooling in his belly, hips getting more and more erratic. He could tell Tengu was close as well, the man’s breath getting more labored, his thrusts more erratic. Wolf came first, bitting into his wrist, breaking the skin as he reached his peak, spilling his seed onto the worn out wood. He tasted his own blood, pulling away and licking his lips. He rode out his orgasm, groaning as Tengu released him, gripped both hips in a bruising vice and rammed into him. He shuddered, the loud groan of the older man signifying his release. That and the feeling of warmth spreading into him, the other’s seed settling inside of him. Tengu pulled out, slipping a finger inside, Wolf crying out in surprise and an aching sensitivity. “So cute,” the older man chuckled, slipping his finger out and standing up. Wolf panted in an attempt to catch his breath, pushing himself up. He watched Tengu slip his clothing back on, Wolf not bothering his, knowing they were still damp. The whole reason they even got to this point was because of the rain.  


They spent the rest of the night speaking quietly, eventually falling asleep to the sound of rain. In the morning, Tengu was nowhere to be seen and wolf continued his duties as if nothing had happened. He climbed the castle to meet with his Lord and was bid to meet with Isshin Ashina. Upon entering, he knelt down before the man, who grinned at him with a familiar aura. “Long time no see, Sekiro,” the man chuckled. Wolf’s eyes widened, his voice caught in his throat and his cheeks burned.  


“You…”  


“Me,” Isshin grinned. “Now, pour the sake!” Wolf obliged. He needed a drink. Or twenty.


End file.
